Noël, l'enfer
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre, non ? Lust en animatrice de fêtes, cadeaux pas toujours généreux, ambiance fraternelle entre Homonculus ... Qu'a donc fait Father pour mériter ça ? BASÉ LE MANGA ET LE DEUXIÈME ANIME ! Très léger Lust x Envy .


_**Noël … L'enfer … **_

**Auteurs : **Rédaction et idée de base de Chika. Avec quelques idées de Ero-Pikachu.  
**Rating :** Chika voulait mettre M, mais Ero-Pikachu insistait pour K. Finalement ce sera T, à vos risques et périls.  
**Disclaimer : **Les Homonculus, Father et Dante appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Les huits premiers sont du manga et Dante (qui ne fait qu'un brève apparition très minime) n'est que dans l'animé.**  
Note : **TRÈS LÉGER Lust x Envy. (**Chika : **Très lourd en fait.)

**

* * *

**

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Celui que les homonculus appelaient « Père » était assis en train de regarder un de ses fils avec plein de scepticisme. Greed, Envy et Lust se tenaient devant lui avec de grands sourires. Sloth et Gluttony étaient en retrait, occupés respectivement à roupiller et à fixer droit devant lui avec un air bête. Quant à Wrath et Pride, ils avaient mieux à faire, à savoir faire croire à la population d'Amestris que deux humains artificiels étaient les membres d'une famille heureuse et unie.

L'échange cité ci-dessus était engagé à propos d'une idée de ces trois-là, les autres étant soit trop idiots, ou trop intelligents pour y penser. Cette idée était celle de fêter Noël, cette année encore. Chaque année, Père se jurait de ne plus laisser ses créations libérer leur créativité et manifester leur enthousiasme lors de la célébration de Noël. Comme il avait raison …

Malheureusement, comme chaque année, ils choisissaient un moment durant lequel il était particulièrement fatigué. Et il cédait. Mais ça allait changer.

- Je dis ça tout simplement parce que je m'acharne à faire réussir notre machination afin de dominer le monde. Tu comprends ça ? Ça, c'est notre objectif, en gros. Et pendant ce temps-là, vous voulez … fêter Noël ??  
- Bah … oui ?  
- Vous n'avez pas d'arguments convaincants à ce que je vois.  
- Si on te dis qu'on sera sages ? Qu'on s'occupera de tout ?  
- Je ne vous croirait pas. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con.  
- Et si on te dit qu'on ne sera pas ici pendant toute une nuit et que tu seras tranquille ?  
- C'est d'accord.

Ok, il a cédé. Mais c'était la dernière année, qu'on se le dise. La perspective de se retrouver seul dans le calme et la sérénité toute une nuit était tout simplement trop tentante … SANS le bruit incessant et irritant des ongles de Lust pianotant partout, un tic. SANS les ronflements bruyants de Sloth. SANS les mâchonnements dégoutants de Gluttony. SANS Envy et Greed qui s'entretuaient avec toute la fraternité possible. SANS le bruit des pièces d'échec et du minuteur de coups durant les interminables parties de Wrath et Pride. Et encore, c'étaient les plus calmes, ceux-là.

Restait à savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver le moyen de faire comme conneries, il ne savait où …

Seul, enfin …

* * *

Envy avait juste gentiment demandé aux habitants du manoir « Mon tourment » de les laisser disposer des lieux durant une courte durée. Ils avaient accepté, bien entendu, avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Comme quoi, avec de la politesse, on arrive à tout. Une tronçonneuse, ça aide parfois.

Ils étaient réunis, tout les sept. On avait envoyé Gluttony (en costume-cravate) traîner « King Bradley » et « Selim » de force de leur domicile, prétextant une réception de hauts-gradés à l'occasion de Noël. Noël, cette fête fraternelle, familiale et chaleureuse à laquelle l'armée belliqueuse et anti-pacifiste d'Amestris accordait tant d'importance.

Ils étaient donc là. Envy fut le premier à ouvrir sa grande gueule.

- Je me proclame chef de projet. Je propose que …  
- Hey ! (oui, Greed ouvrit sa gueule en deuxième) Pourquoi toi ?  
- JE PROPOSE QUE … Je propose que Sloth fasse la décoration tout d'abord. Des revendications ? De souhaits ?  
- Oui, je veux bien, merci. Pourquoi c'est lui le chef de projet ?

Le côté « gamin capricieux » de Greed commençait à prendre le dessus.

- Admettons, proposa une Lust diplomate, que l'on te nomme chef de projet. Tu proposerais quoi ?  
- Je propose que Sloth fasse la décoration tout d'abord ! déclara Greed, fier

Soupirs dans l'assistance. Soupirs de Lust et Envy, démotivés par leur « frère ». Soupirs de Sloth qui se disait que la vie était bien dure et qu'il faisait toujours le sale boulot. Lust se disait que tant qu'à faire, il fallait jouer le jeu. Le traiter comme un enfant difficile…

- Ouiii … Bonne idée, Greed … Compris, Sloth ? Tu sais la décoration, tout ça …  
- Si ennuyeux … Pénible … Trop de travail …  
- Ouais, je vois. Fais nous un truc du genre « fête ». Tu-com-prends ?  
- Trop d'efforts … Fêtes … Reposer …

C'était bon, il avait compris apparemment. Maintenant, une partie cruciale qui faisait des ennemis chaque années. Le choix des cadeaux et des « offreurs » … Qui offrirait quoi à qui ?

- Et maintenant … Je vais demander à une personne innocente de procéder au tirage au sort.

Son regard balaya le pièce. Mouais. Il n'y avait personne d'innocent ici …

- Bon, d'accord. On laisse tomber l'innocence. Pride ?

Et le calvaire commença. Ils étaient tout en haleine, comme chaque réveillons, sauf un. Le fait était de savoir _qui n'aurait pas_ le cadeau de Greed. Eh oui, l'attitude de l'homonculus de l'avarice au moment des fêtes se passait de description … Pride avait fini de retirer les papiers du bol en affichant un air agacé et blasé. Les sentences tombèrent …

Voici, cher public, le résultat du tirage au sort annuel :

Lust offrait son cadeau à Wrath. Wrath offrait son cadeau à Pride. Pride offrait son cadeau à Sloth. Sloth offrait son cadeau à Gluttony. Gluttony offrait son cadeau à Greed.

Et Greed offrait son cadeau à … ENVY ! Et pour finir, Envy offrait son cadeau à Lust.

Dans le ciel noir de cette nuit bénie, on voyait quelques corbeaux s'envoler précipitamment du toit du manoir « Mon tourment », lorsqu'un « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » sonore s'échappa de ses murs. Pauvre Envy. Comme il venait de s'évanouir, Lust le gifla sans ménagement afin de le réveiller.

- Magnifique. Et maintenant, je vous invite tous à sortir vos porte-monnaies, c'est l'heure de cambriol … d'acheter vos cadeaux ! Enfin, je vous y invite tous, sauf toi Greed. Je sais que ce serait une tentative en l'air.  
- Merci, je suis touché de voir que tu me connais si bien.  
- Mrrrgn … marmonna Envy devant cet enthousiasme foireux

* * *

Ils s'étaient dispersés pour « garder la surprise » … Quelle fête à la con, avait pensé Pride/Selim. Qu'il a raison … Sloth était resté au manoir. Trop contraignant de se déplacer …

Ils avaient tous pris des chemins différents.

En réalité, seuls Gluttony, Lust, Greed et Envy respectaient les règles du jeu.

Par exemple, Lust avait marché dans les rues enneigées avant de s'arrêter devant un magasin. Ce magasin avait une enseigne à néon lumineux très flash et de couleur rose … Les gens passaient devant d'un pas pressé, en tirant leurs enfants par le bras afin d'éviter qu'ils regardent. Lust regarda la vitrine avec un regard ému et attendri. « Ça va lui faire plaisir ! ». Elle y entra et en ressortit toute fière, avec un joli paquet sous le bras tandis que les passants la regardaient d'un air horrifié.

Wrath et Pride avaient conclu de se retrouver « à la maison » pour fuir cette connerie de célébration. Malheureusement, madame Bradley les croyait à cette fameuse réception et avait invité son club de lecture. Les deux victimes hésitèrent entre « ennui et mondanité chez les veilles dames » et « horreur et noël chez les homonculus ». Ils durent choisir entre le pire et les plus pire et finalement, ils se résignèrent et décidèrent de participer à cette stupide fête.

Toujours au manoir, Sloth se morfondait, assis sur une chaise bien trop petite pour lui. Il aurait voulu se lever, car c'était douloureux et inconfortable, mais se lever demandait trop d'efforts … Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qu'on donnait les pires corvées ? Bon, autant se lever et faire ça tout de suite, sinon il se ferait disputer … Mais y aller doucement tout de même …

De son côté, Gluttony bava devant une vitrine pendant l'heure allouée avant de se dire qu'il avait oublié le cadeau de Greed, et de finalement entrer dans cette charcuterie (« Chez Barry », je vous la conseille. On y vend des viandes très particulières.) et y acheter le repas de réveillon. En double. Un pour lui, un pour les autres.

Greed n'avait pas prévu d'acheter de cadeau, il avait déjà tout préparé. La petite somme qu'il avait amenée au village servait pour des fins plus … personnelles. Noël … Noël, son vin chaud, ses cadeaux et ses jeunes femmes court-vêtues. Peut-être un élément de cette phrase clochait, mais bon. À quoi bon s'en soucier ? Il était à moitié saoul. Ça passerait inaperçu, il n'aurait qu'à se plonger la tête dans l'eau et personne ne remarquerait son petit excès …

Envy ne s'était arrêté à aucun boutique. Morose, il s'était assis sur un banc plein de neige et s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Quelle galère, cette maudite fête. Pourtant, quand Lust lui avait demandé si ça lui plairait, il avait tout de suite répondu que oui … Noël … Juste une pure invention humaine, tout comme son état d'esprit : générosité, fraternité, convivialité … Que de choses inconnues. Il ignorait aussi quel genre de cadeau faisait plaisir aux femmes. Soupir. Que c'était compliqué … Il allait rentrer les mains vides et se faire chambrer par Greed. Quelle soirée pourrie.

* * *

- Sloth, tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lust regardait la salle, mécontente. Sloth s'était montré fidèle à lui même, la salle était exactement la même qu'à leur départ. Ou presque : une unique petit branche de gui était suspendue au fond de la pièce, dans un angle …

- Tu le sais ça, que le gui c'est pour le Nouvel An ??  
- Ben … Vous me dîtes toujours que je suis lent et retardé … Alors j'ai pris un peu d'avance … Ça fait « fêtes », comme tu m'as dit, non ?

Elle était consternée. Même pas fâchée, c'était dire. Les états d'esprit étaient divers et variés : Envy semblait démotivé et blasé, Greed essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était sobre, tout en chantant des chansons de Noël à plein volume, Gluttony déballait ses courses gargantuesques sur la table, n'ayant que la perspective de la nourriture en tête, Sloth semblait tout sauf concerné, Wrath et Pride essayaient de s'en aller discrètement, mais les ongles de Lust transpercèrent très rapidement le bois de la porte, leur coupant le chemin. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe, un sourire pas très engageant aux lèvres :

- Vous savez, l'important dans l'esprit de cette merveilleuse célébration, ce n'est pas la décoration. C'est … C'est l'amour, la joie, la …  
- La nourriture !

Devinez de qui est cette dernière réplique ?

- Certes, Gluttony. Tout le monde à table !

Gluttony et Lust semblaient très motivés et enjoués. Cet enjouement exaspérait fortement Envy, Wrath et Pride, Greed étant un peu grisé et Sloth étant un peu largué.

* * *

Un loooooooooooooooooong silence … C'est ce qu'on appelle un ange qui passe. Un immense silence à table, c'est toujours extrêmement gênant, surtout si on est le ou la seul(e) à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. À cette table-là, on pouvait entendre des bruits de couverts (Gluttony qui se bâfrait joyeusement et Lust qui mangeait comme une personne normale, en un peu plus propre.), on pouvait entendre le pied d'Envy écraser celui de Greed et le couteau de Greed s'enfoncer dans la cuisse d'Envy, on pouvait entendre les bâillements synchronisés de Sloth, Wrath et Pride, mais on n'entendait nulle conversation … Quand soudain, une remarque très pertinente se fit entendre :

- Cadeaux ?  
- Non, Gluttony. Partageons d'abord le repas de Noël en famille et dans la …  
- Dans la merde … ?  
- ENVY !

Lust parcourra l'assistance du regard. Entre les deux idiots qui se chamaillaient et les trois ennuyés de service, Gluttony semblait être le petit génie du lot … Elle résista à la tentation de tous les égorger pour avoir gâché sa joie, mais se contrôla. Ils pourraient toujours se rattraper _au moment fatidique_ …

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez …

Soupir. Elle eut vraiment l'impression de gérer des mômes lorsqu'elle les entendit se lever bruyamment avec des « Youpi ! ». Même Wrath et Pride, cherchez l'erreur …

* * *

_Le moment fatidique_ … Face à l'incompétence de Sloth, Lust avait décidé d'envoyer Greed et Envy chercher un sapin dans la forêt avec la tronçonneuse qui avait servi à avoir le manoir. Ils avaient râlé avant de se disputer durant dix minutes à propos tu choix du sapin et de finalement se décider pour le vieux sapin qui était planté dans la cour et de fêter Noël dehors, ces fégnasses … Mais quand Lust s'est rendue compte que la sapin était resté là depuis le début de sa misérable vie, et que Greed et Envy n'en foutaient pas une, elle leur avait promis la castration avec un joli sourire. À ce moment-là, ils ont enfin réalisé l'importance des fêtes et de ne jamais contrarier une femme. Mais ils s'en remirent très vie et la flemme reprit le dessus. C'est ainsi que les sept homonculus se réunirent non pas sous, mais autour d'une sorte d'avorton de sapin desséché et brun. Lust eut un sourire radieux et avança vers Wrath qui semblait redouter le paquet rose fluo qu'elle lui tendait. Il défit le papier cadeau avec suspicion tandis qu'elle commençait ses explications :

- Vois-tu, moi je sais que tu prends ta couverture de père de famille très au sérieux. Et je suis sûre que ta femme est une personne charmante. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de …

Lust dut s'interrompre en raison du hurlement horrifié de Wrath et de son « fils adoptif », qui lui aussi effrayé, venait de lui sauter dans les bras à la Scoobidoo. Elle ramassa la boîte qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol et continua :

- … C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de ce « Kit d'amusement pour couple adulte ». Sympa, non ? En plus, la combinaison en cuir est lavable en machine et les menottes sont anti-oxydant! Faut dire que c'était pas donné, le matériel de qualité. En plus le fouet, là, il était pas compris dans le kit … J'ai du l'acheter à part. Alors, merci qui ?  
- Femme monstrueuse …  
- Merci Wrath, fit-elle en l'enlaçant, c'est magnifique, à Noël les gens trouvent toujours les mots qui font plaisir. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup !

Greed, complètement sobre à présent commençait à se sentir jaloux …

- Mh … Dis Lust, t'es sûre que ça marche bien, tout ça ? T'as jamais pensé à le tester ? Moi je suis partant pour me risquer à essayer avec toi. Faudrait pas que m'dame Bradley se blesse …  
- J'ose à peine y croire. Tu fais preuve d'une générosité inhabituelle … Mais merci, j'ai déjà testé. Ça marche fabuleusement bien … (ronronnement) N'est-ce pas, Envy ?

Envy lui rendit son sourire, légèrement gêné. Greed, un peu lent, ne comprit le sous-entendu que quand Lust expliqua à Wrath qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle avait lavé le matériel après usage.

- Eh !! Mais … toi ? Lui ? Quand ça ???  
- Mon pauvre Greed, s'excusa Envy plein d'ironie, tu croyais vraiment que quand Lust t'a ordonné de rester dans le couloir et m'a emmené dans cette chambre sombre, c'était pour m'expliquer comment couper un sapin ?

Greed allait l'étriper quand Lust leur rappela que c'était autour de Wrath et donner son cadeau à Pride. Deux minutes plus tard, Pride tirait une tête de deux mètres devant un petit camion en bois.

- Par question d'économies, fils, je t'offrirai deux fois ceci. Une fois ici, une fois à la maison.

À force de fréquenter Greed, son avarice pouvait déteindre … A retenir pour l'année prochaine : deux ennemis publiques de la générosité. Pride non plus ne donna pas beaucoup, enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue …

- Sloth, je t'offre deux jours de congés.

Tout d'abord, Sloth ne dit rien, l'oeil braqué sur ce petit être qui semblait le féliciter. Puis l'information arriva doucement à son cerveau. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et des larmes de gratitudes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses frères le regardaient, consternés. Quand Gluttony réclama son cadeau, il leva les yeux deux minutes et s'empara d'une cuisse de dinde sur la table, qu'il lui jeta négligemment dans la bouche avant de retourner à ses occupations lacrymales. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Il était temps pour Gluttony d'offrir son cadeau au radin classé numéro 1 au hit parade des Harpagons …

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit le radin classé numéro 1 au hit parade des Harpagons, il est temps pour Gluttony de m'offrir mon cadeau !

Greed, laisse-moi faire mon boulot tranquillement. Lust et Envy levèrent leurs yeux aux ciel. (Les autres étaient en train de « profiter » de leurs présents.) Quel gosse, Greed …

Gluttony délaissa sa dinde entière et brandit une feuille de papier sous le nez de Greed.

- Un chèque ?  
- Un dessin.  
- Tu te fiches de moi, là ?  
- Ben l'année dernière tu as fait un dessin pour Lust. Et elle a voulu le montrer à personne. Je crois qu'elle t'a forcé à la manger.  
- Ta gueule, merci, joyeux Noël.

Greed s'empara rageusement de son dessin de « Gluttony danseuse-étoile ». Envy, vous l'aurez deviné ne rata pas l'occasion …

- Tu vois ce que ça fait, maintenant ? Hein, Greed ?  
- Je te rappelle que c'est ton tour, lui rappela Lust.

Roulements de tambours je vous prie. Envy allait subir le supplice de l'avare … Lentement, comme s'il se rendait à sa propre exécution, il s'approcha de Greed, mi-méfiant mi-résigné. Greed se planta devant lui avec un sourire sadique. Il avança sa main ouverte, une chose de petite taille tenant dans sa paume, un objet à forme caractéristique …

- Une plante en pot ?  
- Une sorte de mini-palmier. Envy, voici ton nouveau meilleur ami.  
- Salaud.  
- Estime-toi heureux, remarqua Pride, il y a deux ans il t'a offert « son affection et sa sympathie fraternelle » …  
- C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il t'offre quelque chose (Wrath).  
- C'est pas à moi, ça ?? (Lust)  
- Vous savez que vous parlez de moi alors que je suis juste à côté ?

Envy grogna et balança l'ex-plante de Lust qui se fracassa par terre (la plante se fracassa, pas Lust). La conversation changea petit-à-petit et Greed commençait à se disputer joyeusement avec les autres homonculus, qu'il incitait à une bonne cuite. Lust avait gagné et l'esprit convivial de Noël emplissait la pièce. Enfin, à la façon des sept étranges individus présents …

Envy, ennuyé et déprimé alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, au coin de la pièce. Le remarquant, Lust le rejoignit.

- Tu ne m'as toujours rien offert, Envy. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas y échapper en allant bouder ?  
- Quand tu m'as, soi-disant, expliqué comment couper des arbres … Ça ne te suffit pas ?  
- Tu sais très bien que … Hm … Tu n'y a pas mis tout ton cœur. En fait, tu l'as fait juste pour faire enrager Greed et parce que je te l'avait demandé.

Euh … Chika a pris la liberté d'édulcorer la réplique précédante. Merci et Pardon.

- D'une, je n'ai pas de cœur. De deux, pour quelles autres raisons voulais-tu que je le fasse ?

Il lui fit son sourire typique, la croyant piégée et sans rien pour répliquer. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se pencha légèrement vers Envy, se rapprochant de son visage.

- Lève donc la tête, petit malin …

Au-dessus d'eux était suspendue l'unique décoration que Sloth avait daigné accrocher : la branche de gui. Envy était légèrement démuni. Il était fort pour faire son fier lorsqu'il avait de bonnes répliques et son ironie sous la main, mais de temps en temps, il arrivait qu'il soit pris de court et qu'il doive improviser. Tandis que Lust avançait sa main pour commencer à caresser ses cheveux, il trouva la bonne phrase au bon moment :

- Ne serait-ce pas de l'inceste, _soeurette _?  
- On n'est pas à un pêché près …

Envy lui rendit son regard chargé de malice et ferma les yeux, se laissant faire. Finalement, Noël en famille, ça pouvait être bien …

* * *

Plus loin, aux environs du repère des homonculus, Dante s'en allait allègrement. Quel homme ce Father !

* * *

**Note de fin : Joyeux Noël**

Citation de _Gossip Girl _(trouvée par Ero-Pikachu, qui d'autre pour regarder ces conneries ?) : _"L'inceste est le seul tabou que tu n'aie jamais transgressé." - On peut arranger ça, si tu veux."_  
On dit "co-fiction" par politesse. Tout le travail est fourni par Chika. (**Ero-Pikachu : **Je savais qu'elle dirait ça. Ne la croyez pas.)  
C'est Ero-Pikachu qui voulait du Lust x Envy, moi je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les requêtes ! C'est elle qu'il faut taper, pas moi !


End file.
